


Clean at heart

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression, Bathing, Comfort, Dysphoria, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Trans Gavin Reed, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: After a particularly rough day at work, Nines comforts Gavin





	Clean at heart

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @lil-detroit pwease say hi

It wasn’t many days that Gavin refused to take a bath. But it was often enough that Nines could meet it with steeled resilience. 

Gavin his husband had enough trouble taking care of himself, from brushing his teeth to remembering to comb his hair before work. But Gavin his Little was a whole different matter. 

They had started their age regression as a way for Gavin to unwind after work. While Gavin hardly talked about it, the stress of working for the police had gotten to him. Had made the poor man shaky and shivery and suspicious of anyone’s intentions. While Nines, who worked in a flower shop, could hardly understand, he could still provide his Gavin some relief by allowing him a safe place to regress. 

But now, as Nines stared down into the eyes of a very grumpy Little, he had to wonder how much it actually helped. 

Gavin had entered with only a grunt of acknowledgment for Nines. No kiss on his cheek, or explanation for the watery film that still coated his lashes. Only stony silence. 

He had allowed Gavin to dress himself for bed separately. Hadn’t bothered him, until his very much regressed husband stumbled out, hair mussed up in spikes and arms clutching himself in his baggy Batman pajamas. 

“You look cute.” Nines smiled, pulling his little further into his arms. Gavin only grunted in response. 

“How would my cutie cat like his bath? With bubbles or bath bomb?” Something sweet smelling and pretty in the bath was the surest way to cheer Gavin up besides tub toys. 

Gavin shook his head, hugging himself harder. 

“No bubbles?”

“Nnn.”

“Can you speak louder for me, honey?” 

“No bath!” Gavin stomped his foot in emphasis. 

“But baby, do you want to be stinky?”

“Nooooooo!”

“Then why not a bath?” Usually, enough cajoling would get Gavin to comply. 

“No naked!!”

“Honey, I’ve seen you naked all the time. I saw you naked this morning.”

“Nooooooo.” The tears from earlier had returned, and it was all Nines could do not to scoop Gavin into his arms. 

“Then explain. Use your big boy words, please.” He put a hand in Gavin’s hair, a compromise. 

“Called me weird. Made me feel bad.” He hiccuped. 

“Who?”

“People at work.” 

“Oh honey. You’re not weird, ok?” He pressed a kiss just above Gavin’s hairline. 

“Dunno.” 

“Well, What’s weird about you?”

“My parts are different. Weird.” He sniffed, burying his face in Nines’ shirt. Gavin didn’t talk about his dysphoria often. In fact, Nines hadn’t known he still experienced it. While Gavin was open about being trans, a byproduct of him being no-op, he hadn’t delved too deep with Nines in that part of his identity. 

“Well…” his finger threaded through Gavin’s hair, pulling lightly on the soft strands. “I don’t have anything down there, and I’m still a boy. Right?”

Gavin nodded, staring up at him reluctantly. “I guess..,”

“Yes. And even if you don’t have the parts everyone thinks you should, you’re still a boy.”

Gavin looked up at him quizzically. The tears had lessened, but his little lip still quavered. 

“You’re still my boy, ok? You’re my perfect, beautiful boy, and I wouldn’t change anything about you.” 

Gavin nodded, a timid smile breaking across his face. “I’m your good boy, right Daddy?”

“Of course, baby. You’re my best boy.”


End file.
